Ashley
Ashley is a CPU Mii seen in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, she is sometimes a Pro, with a skill level of 990 or 1000 and she usually plays with either Sakura or Anna. Her Baseball team consists of Rachel, Lucía, Ren, Yoshi, Anna, Marco, James and Jake. She is good at a skill level is around 520. Ashley '''plays in the Baseball teams of Naomi, Haru, Daisuke, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone and Andy. She does not play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, she isn't very good. Her level is 401+. In Table Tennis, she isn't good. Her level is 476+. She is so much better in Basketball, with a level of 1436+, putting her in Pro Class. Her teammates are Abe and James. She is also the fifth best. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 23rd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Ashley is a Standard Mii. Trivia * Ashley shares her name with a character from the WarioWare series, although neither seem to have a lot in common. * She could be Abby's sister, as they have the same skin tone, mouth, have no facial features, eyebrows, and they both like blue. and coincidentally, they're both Pros at Basketball, Cycling, and don't play Boxing. * She is the best female Basketball player outside Tommy's team. * Her Japanese name is Ashuri. * You earn her badge by making 5 edits on Wii Party articles, but on the My Miis wiki, you earn her badge by leaving a message on someone else's talk page. * Her best sport is Basketball. Gallery AshleyDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Ashley, as seen in the portrait 24- Ashley's Team.jpg|Ashley's Baseball Team 2018-01-13 (12).png|Ashley in Table Tennis 2018-01-13 (19).png|Ashley in Swordplay Duel 031.jpg|Ashley in Wii Party with Abe and Sota Ashley singer.jpeg|An official Wii Music artwork 20180211_075559.jpg|Ashley and her teammates Abe and James in Basketball 2018-03-13 (20).png|Ashley in Baseball 2018-03-13 (6).png|Ashley doubling up with Sakura in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-03-28 (46).png|Ashley doubling up with Anna in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-05-25 (16).png|Ashley in Swordplay Speed Slice 1530736320492137492283.jpg|Ashley as a 2 heart rival in Swordplay Showdown Badge-5-1.png|Ashley's badge AshleyDACot.JPG Ashley's Head.png Ashley.png 2018-07-24 (25).png|Ashley in Basketball at High Noon IMG_0694.JPG|Ashley swordfighting at Dusk IMG 20180809 175455.jpg|Ashley as Player 2 2018-08-28 (44).png|Ashley (left). in Cycling 2018-09-08 (1).png Tomoko and Ashley particpating in Shifty Gifts In Wii Party.png 2018-10-08 (103).png 2018-10-08 (112).png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Maria, Ashley, and Nick participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Maria, Ashley, and Nick participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png File:Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-29-08-051_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Ashley's face expressions File:Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-29-18-070_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Ashley's face expressions Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png IMG_20181021_202505.jpg Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's who love dark blue Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Bronze badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:6 Letters Category:Basketball Pros Category:CPU Category:Blue Females Category:Cycling Pros Category:CPU Mii Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Anti-Champions Category:Sometimes Pro Category:Top 5 Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:Adults Category:Unknown Nationality